Diary Of Sydney Thunderflame: Weirdo Extraordinaire
by Ms.PotterRideEverdeenJackson
Summary: It's a story about a wizard named Sydney Thunderflame who learns that she's a demigod and goes on a quest. My first fanfic. Please no flames. Discontinued.
1. The Satyr Has Arrived!

Diary of Sydney Thunderflame, Weirdo Extraordiniare

Dear Diary,

Today was already weird and that was before HE showed up.

It was a regular day in Wizard City when I got a text from Kyle Iceblade, my boyfriend.

It said -

Kyle: Sydney, I have to cancel our date

Me: WHY?

Kyle: Can't tell

Me: grrrr :(

Weird right? I mean what the heck?! He just cancels? Who does that?

I tried to text him back to ask where he is and this is how he answers

Kyle: im in Krokotopia

Me: Where in Krokotopia?

Kyle: can't tell

GAH! He can be SOOOOOOO annoying sometimes. I stormed out of my dorm wanting to punch him in the face when I get another text. This one was from Julia Duskleaf, my BFF.

Julia: there is an IT asking for u

Me: WHA?

Julia: I have just been informed that IT is a satyr

Me: Did somebody CAST it?

Julia: No

Me: I'll teleport to u

Julia: OK

and POOF! I was in Cyclopes Lane and standing before me was a satyr who surprisingly nobody else except Julia and I could see and if they did see him, they didn't give any sign. All he said was, "come with me" and POOF! We were gone.


	2. Half Blood?

Dear Diary,

When I woke up, I was lying on a comfortable couch with absolutely no idea how I'd gotten there. I laid there for maybe 5-10 minutes before I got up to look for someone who may know where I was. I realized that my normal robe would be heavier and I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing an orange tee shirt that read Camp Half Blood in some foreign language. I was surprised that I could read it, the language was not Krokotopian, not Wysterian, Marleybonians spoke The Queens English, and none of the other worlds of the Spiral had a real language, for they spoke and wrote simple tribal words and phrases. I knew that because at Ravenwood School we were expected to learn all of them. At that moment a middle aged man in a wheelchair entered the room and called for someone named Stanley. The satyr that I had met on Cyclopes Lane entered behind the man. "Hey!" I yelled. The satyr guy just stood there and laughed. ""What's so funny?" I asked, aggravated by his sheer stupidity. The wheelchair guy yelled "Stanley! That's enough!" I decided to ask the two questions that I wanted answered so I yelled over them, "Hey! Is anyone listening?" They both stopped yelling at one another and turned to me. "I have two questions, One, where am I? And Two, who are you people?!" The wheelchair guy answered my questions. "For your first question, you are at Camp Half Blood." "Camp Half What?" I asked. "Camp Half Blood." He said with finality. "What's a Half Blood?" I asked. "And for your second question," he said completely ignoring me, "I am Chiron, The activities director. This is Stanley, a satyr." "Why exactly am I here?" I asked. "Because you ARE a half blood, AKA a demigod." Chiron answered. "If you think that then I'm pretty sure you have the wrong girl, I'm a wizard and I have to get back to Wizard City because my Storm Magic class starts in 2 minutes" I told him. "Then I have a question for you." He said. "Do you struggle when reading things?" "Well, yeah, so what?" "It's called dyslexia and all demigods have it because their brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek." "Ancient Greek? What's that?" "Oh right, I forgot that you aren't from here. It's a language that people spoke long ago" "you mean the '80's?" "No, I mean around BC." "Okay, is that why I could read my shirt even though it's not in any language I recognize?" "Yes, that's Ancient Greek" "huh" was the only thing that could escape my lips. "Come, I'll explain more as we tour Camp"

e...


	3. Author's Note

**ATTENTION READERS OF MY CRAPPY STORY,**

**I am trashing dis because it is stupid.**

**Sydney Thunderflame is up for takeys cuz I don't need her.**

**On the bright side, I will be writing a new story or one-shot soon, so..yay!**

**Thanx to Lady Cocoa for reviewing.**

**If you liked this, PM me if you want to keep writing it. I'll be a frequent reader!**

**So... BYE-BYEZ!**

**( P.S I needz a beta reader so, PM me 4 dat too!)**

**Bye-bye 4 realz,**

**Nicotehmudkipz78**


End file.
